Bekoelde Liefde
by Kimmetje
Summary: Seto Kaiba had en heeft nog steeds een geheim waar zelfs Mokuba niets vanaf weet. Jani Hoirito is zijn geheim en nu is ze ook nog zijn buurmeisje. SetoxOC
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Als je denkt: _Hè? Dit verhaal heb ik toch al een keer gelezen?_

Dat kan wel kloppen! Ik heb al mijn Nederlandse verhalen overgezet van mijn Bobo-is-tha-bomb account op dit account. De reden hiervoor is dat er nogal wat heisa was om een van mijn Engelse verhalen in de Gundam Wing categorie en ik voor de zekerheid mijn Nederlandse verhalen verplaatst heb. De inhoud is niet veranderd, ik heb alleen hier en daar fouten verbeterd. In essentie is het nog steeds hetzelfde verhaal als een aantal jaar geleden.

Veel plezier met lezen!

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Seto Kaiba staarde uit het raam van zijn thuiskantoor en zuchtte. Hij kon zichzelf er niet toe brengen om zich te concentreren op zijn werk, ook al was zijn laatste project een van de belangrijksten in de geschiedenis van Kaiba Corp. Hij stond op en liep naar het raam om het te openen. Een zacht briesje waaide naar binnen. Hij staarde naar het gras in de voortuin. Hij wist dondersgoed waarom hij zich niet kon concentreren en dat maakte hem chagrijnig. Hij kruiste zijn armen voor zijn borst en sloot zijn ogen. Het kwam allemaal door haar…

Twee maanden geleden had hij haar voor het laatst gezien, voordat hij was teruggegaan naar Japan. Het was zijn kortste weekend in haar gezelschap geweest, omdat ze ruzie hadden gemaakt. Ze had hem weggestuurd en gezegd dat ze hem nooit meer wilde zien. Hij was vertrokken, nog altijd kwaad. Pas toen hij in het vliegtuig zat, besefte hij wat hij had gedaan en was hij overmand door schuldgevoel. Maar dat had hem weer kwaad gemaakt , want Seto Kaiba voelde zich **nooit **schuldig.

De eerste maand probeerde hij zoveel mogelijk te werken, om maar niet aan haar te hoeven denken. Het ging prima, totdat Mokuba vroeg wanneer hij weer op zakenreis naar Amerika zou gaan. Hij had altijd tegen Mokuba gezegd dat hij op zakenreis ging. Altijd had hij gelogen tegen zijn kleine broertje. Toen hij nog samen was met haar, maakte het hem niet zoveel uit. Hij kwam altijd ontspannen terug en Mokuba had nooit vragen gesteld. En nu had hij geen `zakenreis´ meer.

Mokuba had wat vreemd opgekeken toen hij had verteld dat hij niet meer op zakenreis hoefde, maar hij had geen vragen gesteld. In de tweede maand ging Seto door een hel. Hij miste haar en hij kon zich bijna niet meer concentreren op zijn werk. Hij wist dat als hij zich niet vermande Kaiba Corp. in de financiële problemen zou komen.

Om terug te gaan naar haar had geen zin, want in veel opzichten was ze net als hij en dus vergaf ze niet zo makkelijk. Bovendien voelde hij er weinig voor om haar op zijn knieën te smeken. Zo was hij niet en al zou hij haar smeken, ze zou hem alleen maar uitlachen, een foto nemen van hem nemen en die opsturen naar de Japanse pers.

Hij wist dat ze hem niet zou vergeven. Hij had vreselijke dingen tegen haar gezegd. Het was zijn eigen schuld dat hij haar nu miste. Hij herinnerde haar gezichtsuitdrukking nog…

**-Flashback-**

Ze stond daar maar tegenover hem. Ze zei geen woord, maar haar ogen spraken boekdelen. Hij zag de emoties door de jade kleurige poelen razen, verdriet, woede en pijn. Woede won het.

"Hoe durf je…" siste ze.

Hij wist dat hij te ver was gegaan en dat dit nooit meer goed zou komen.

Ze schudde haar hoofd alsof ze nog steeds niet kon geloven wat hij gezegd had. Hoe hij haar had genoemd. Haar halflange zwarte haar golfde mee met de bewegingen van haar hoofd.

"Hoe durf je…"

Haar ogen schoten vuur en ze haalde uit naar hem. Haar hand kletste tegen zijn wang. Seto vernauwde zijn ogen en keek haar woedend aan.

"Jaloerse zak dat je bent!" riep ze uit.

Hij had de klap nauwelijks gevoeld, al was zijn wang nu vurig rood. Hij was te kwaad om pijn te voelen.

"Hou toch je mond, Jani." Hij greep haar pols toen ze hem nog eens wilde slaan.

"Hoe kon je, Seto. Ik dacht dat je me vertrouwde." Haar stem brak. Verdriet was het nu van woede aan het winnen.

Seto zei niets. Ze rukte zich los en stapte naar achteren. "Ik wil dat je weggaat en ik wil je nooit meer zien!"

Hij draaide zich om en liep het huis in. Een kwartier later zat hij in de auto op weg naar het vliegveld.

**-Einde flashback- **

Seto draaide zich om een liep terug naar zijn bureau. Hij ging in zijn stoel zitten en haalde uit zijn zak de sleutels van zijn bureaulades. Hij maakte de bovenste open. Die lade zat altijd op slot, omdat hij niet wilde dat iemand in zijn persoonlijke spullen zou neuzen en zijn geheim zou ontdekken. Hij trok de lade open. Erin lagen een fotolijstje een doosje om sieraden in te bewaren. Hij haalde het fotolijstje eruit en staarde naar de foto die erin zat.

Hij herinnerde zich vaag dat deze foto door haar broer genomen was. Jani en hij stonden voor haar huis. Ze had haar armen om zijn middel geslagen en haar hoofd rustte tegen zijn borst. Hij had zijn arm om haar heen geslagen. Ze lachten allebei naar de camera. Als Mokuba dat had geweten… Seto kon het niet helpen om even zachtjes te grinniken.

Op de foto zag hij er gelukkig en ontspannen uit, als een normale jongeman. Hij keek naar Jani´s gezicht. Hij zuchtte. Ze was zo mooi. Ze had gelijk gehad. Hoe durfde hij om haar zo te kwetsen…

Hij lag de foto terug in de la en deed hem weer op slot. Hij was haar niet waard geweest. Hij stond op en liep het kantoor uit, naar de woonkamer. Mokuba zat op de bank een videospelletje te doen.

"Hé Seto."

"Hoi." Hij ging naast zijn jongere broertje zitten en haalde een hand door zijn warrige haar.

Mokuba grinnikte. "Ik weet het. Ik moet naar de kapper," zei hij, nog voordat Seto zijn mond kon opendoen om diezelfde opmerking te maken. "Maar het trekt meisjes aan."

Seto trok een wenkbrauw op. Mokuba was op vijftienjarige leeftijd een echte meisjesversierder geworden.

Mokuba grijnsde naar hem en Seto schudde zijn hoofd.

"Zeg wanneer kom jij nou eens met een meisje thuis?" vroeg Mokuba plagend.

Seto rolde met zijn ogen. "Dat gaat je niets aan."

"Is er geen meisje dan?"

´Jawel,´ dacht Seto, ´Maar ik heb het bij haar verpest.´

Mokuba had meteen door dat Seto om een of andere reden boos was. De laatste tijd had Mokuba al gemerkt dat zijn broer niet lekker in zijn vel zat en dat baarde hem zorgen. Er ging geen dag voorbij zonder dat Seto een paar van zijn werknemers ontsloeg. Mokuba, die nu ook op Kaiba Corp. werkte, nam die werknemers meteen weer aan en Seto scheen dat niet eens te merken.

Mokuba stopte met zijn videospelletje en draaide zich naar zijn broer toe.

"Hoe is het met je project?"

Seto mompelde iets en stond op.

"Seto?"

Het enige antwoord wat hij kreeg waren de voetstappen van zijn broer op de trap en het dichtslaan van de deur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Jani keek met een zucht de lege kamer rond, om er zeker van te zijn dat ze niets achterliet. Haar vertrouwde slaapkamer met zoveel herinneringen. Herinneringen uit haar jeugd, toen ze met haar broer Mitch verstoppertje speelde en ze zich verstopte in de kast. Maar ook herinneringen aan Seto Kaiba. Haar ogen vernauwden zich toen ze aan hem dacht. Ze haatte hem nog steeds.

Ze liep de gang op, nadat ze de deur achter zich had gesloten. Ze ging de trap af. Beneden in de hal stonden Mitch en haar vader te praten. Mitch keek op. Hij had net als haar zwart haar, dat kort geknipt was en de bruine ogen van zijn moeder. Jani had haar groene ogen van haar vader.

"Hé! Klaar om te gaan?" Mitch grijnsde.

"Hn…" Jani keek naar de grond.

Mitch´ gezicht betrok. "Je wilt helemaal niet weg, hè?" vroeg hij.

Jani schudde haar hoofd. Ze had gedaan alsof ze enthousiast was over de verhuizing, toen haar vader het een maand geleden vertelde. Maar ze wilde helemaal niet verhuizen en zeker niet naar Japan. Haar vader had haar ingeschreven op de universiteit van Tokio en ze wist dat Seto daar ook heen zou gaan. Ze wilde hem niet zien. Nooit meer.

Ze pakte haar tas, die ze in het vliegtuig bij zich zou houden, op en ging hem over haar schouder. "Het is vreemd, weet je," zei ze, "Ik heb hier mijn hele leven gewoond en nu moeten we gewoon weg."

Haar vader klopte haar op haar schouder. "Je zal het geweldig vinden in Japan. We hebben een groter huis, met een zwembad en een grote tuin."

Mitch grijnsde. "Een nog groter huis dan dit hier?"

Jani glimlachte. Ja, ze hadden hier in Amerika een groot huis. Het huis was eigelijk te groot voor de drie personen die erin woonden. Jani´s moeder was bij haar geboorte overleden en haar vader was nooit hertrouwd.

Getoeter van buiten deed haar vader opkijken. "Daar zul je de taxi hebben."

Ze liepen alledrie naar buiten. Jani´s vader deed de deur op slot en gaf de sleutel aan de makelaar, die buiten in de voortuin had staan wachten. Jani draaide zich om en wierp nog een laatste blik op haar oude huis.

Misschien was het ook wel beter om de herinneringen aan Seto achter te laten. En ze hoefde hem ook niet perse tegen te komen. De universiteit was groot en misschien zou ze hem wel nooit meer tegen komen.

Mitch stootte haar aan. "Zoek uit wie zijn grootste rivaal is, en versier die jongen."

Het was net alsof Mitch gedachten kon lezen. Jani grinnikte. "Oh ja… Natuurlijk."

"Wel voor zijn neus hè? Echt, ik zou zijn gezicht dan wel eens willen zien." Mitch zag het blijkbaar al helemaal voor zich, want hij begon te grijnzen.

Jani gaf haar broer een duw. "Oh, hou toch op, Mitch!"

Ze stapte in de taxi en schoof in het midden. Het nadeel van de kleinste zijn. Mitch klaagde altijd dat hij zijn benen niet in het midden van de auto kwijt kon en haar vader zou vandaag naast haar komen zitten. Jammer genoeg had haar vader ook langere benen dan zij had.

Mitch en haar vader stapten ook in. Mitch keek haar even aan en begon toen weer te grijnzen. Jani keek hem waarschuwend aan. "Denk erom, Mitch. Ik ben niet van plan om op mijn eerste dag al om de nek van een jongen te gaan hangen!"

Haar vader keek haar geamuseerd aan. "Is dit weer iets van Mitch´ zijn `Hoe kom ik over mijn ex-vriend heen?-therapie´?"

"Oh ja, en Mitch is heel goed in therapie," zie Jani sarcastisch. "Hij heeft zulke goede ideeën."

Na een rit van een half uur, kwamen ze op het vliegveld aan. Haar vader had hen al vooraf in gecheckt, dus konden ze meteen doorlopen naar de wachtruimte. Na een halfuur wachten konden ze het vliegtuig in. Toen Jani haar voet over de drempel van het vliegtuig zette, haalde ze diep adem. `Japan, hier kom ik.´

Het huis was inderdaad veel groter. Maar dat was niet datgene wat Jani naar adem deed snakken toen ze voor de hekken, die de oprijlaan afsloten, stonden. Ze was best kwaad geweest toen haar vader haar in het vliegtuig vertelde dat ze in Domino-city zouden gaan wonen. Haar vader had haar dat express niet verteld, omdat hij wist dat ze dan helemaal niet wilde verhuizen.

Wat haar naar adem deed snakken was het feit dat Seto Kaiba in het huis naast het hare woonde.

"Verdomme, Mitch, had je me van tevoren niet kunnen vertellen dat die klojo mijn buurjongen zou worden?" Jani keek chagrijnig naar de hoge heg die de tuinen van de huizen scheidden.

Mitch klopte haar op haar schouder. "Ik wist het wel, maar pap had me verboden het aan je te vertellen. Het spijt me, Jani."

Haar vader ging weer in de auto zitten, nadat hij het zware hangslot van de hekken had afgehaald. Het enige goede aan de verhuizing was dat haar vader een nieuwe auto had gekocht en ook een voor Jani en Mitch zelf. En Jani had de auto waar ze nu inzat geweldig gevonden. Het was een metallic-blauwe sportieve auto en hij was groot.

"Is er iets, Jani?" Haar vader draaide zich om.

"Hn…" Jani draaide haar gezicht naar het raam en zuchtte. "Ik had gezegd dat ik hem nooit meer wilde zien en nu…"

Haar vader glimlachte. "Je hoeft hem toch ook niet te zien. De heg is hoog genoeg."

"Dat is het niet pap. Het is het feit dat hij naast me woont." Jani haalde een hand door haar haren.

Mitch grijnsde. "Pap, ik zou de sloten op Jani´s deur maar controleren. Straks sluipt ze midden in de nacht weg om de buurjongen te verleiden."

"Ik zou hem eerder vermoorden." Jani keek haar broer kwaad aan.

"Dat kun je niet menen!" Mitch gooide dramatisch zijn handen in de lucht.

Hun vader begon te grinniken en reed de auto de oprijlaan op. Vlak voor het huis lag een grote fontein waar de oprijlaan zich omheen draaide. Naast het huis stond nog een gebouw met grote deuren.

"Is dat de garage?" Mitch keek over zijn vaders schouder.

"Wil je die auto zo graag zien?"

Mitch grijnsde en keek Jani aan. "Kom we gaan onze auto bekijken."

Toen hun vader de auto voor de voordeur stopte, sprongen Jani en Mitch uit de auto en renden naar de garage. Er was nog een zijdeur en Mitch gooide die open.´

Jani wurmde zich langs haar broer naar binnen. Ze liep naar een van de grote deuren en drukte op een knop ernaast. De deuren schoven automatisch open en licht stroomde naar binnen. Jani draaide zich om en slaakte een gil van vreugde.

"Een sportwagen!" Mitch sprong op haar af, tilde haar op een draaide met haar in het rond. Allebei moesten ze hard lachen. Jani sloeg haar armen om haar broers nek toen hij zijn evenwicht verloor. Ze vielen samen op de grond.

"Ow Mitch! Kun je niet uitkijken!" Jani rolde giechelend op haar rug.

Mitch grinnikte en keek haar aan. "Weet je… Ik denk dat die hele verhuizing zo erg nog niet is."

"Hn…" Jani keek even naar de auto. "Weet je, grote broer. Misschien heb je wel gelijk."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Seto stond in gedachten verzonken voor zijn slaapkamerraam. Hij kon zich nog steeds niet concentreren. Mokuba had gezegd dat hij eens een dag vrij moest nemen en nu had hij dat gedaan. Het idee dat hij de hele dag niets zou uitvoeren deed hem niets. Normaal gesproken zou hij gek worden van het idee dat hij niets te doen had, maar nu maakte de gedachte hem heel kalm. Een dag vrij was beter dan een dag lang doen alsof je aan het werk was. Seto zuchtte.

Hij wilde zich net omdraaien toen hij een glimp opving van zijn nieuwe buurmeisje. Ze stond op het balkon dat aan haar slaapkamer grensde en ze staarde naar de lucht. Ze kwam hem bekend voor. Iets te bekend.

Seto vloekte hardop, iets wat hij bijna nooit deed. Wat deed Jani hier? Waarom was ze zijn buurmeisje? ´Shit!´ Seto begon te ijsberen, met zijn handen in zijn haar. Hij wist dat als er iemand binnen zou komen, diegene zou denken dat hij op het puntje van doordraaien stond, maar zo voelde hij zich ook.

Ze zou zijn hele reputatie om zeep kunnen helpen! Ze zou hem voor gek kunnen zetten! Hij wist het, ze was nu veel machtiger dan hij. Ze had bewijs dat ze ooit wat hadden gehad. Misschien zou ze wel een krant bellen en het hele verhaal vertellen, tot hun ruzie aan toe.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Hij vloekte nogmaals. ´Nee… Rustig blijven.´

Hij kon natuurlijk de hele boel ontkennen. Maar dan zou hij liegen. Niet dat hem dat wat uitmaakte… Maar…

Maar wat eigenlijk?

Wat zou het hem uitmaken dat hij loog? Er knaagde iets aan hem en het was beslist geen muis. Het was schuldgevoel. Als hij zou liegen, zou hij Jani misschien wel meer pijn kunnen doen. Als hij alles zou ontkennen, zou ze misschien denken dat hij zich schaamde voor haar.

Waarom voelde hij zich schuldig? Hij was Seto Kaiba en hij voelde zich nooit schuldig!

"Seto?" Mokuba kwam de kamer binnen. "Gaat alles wel goed?"

"Hn…" Seto stopte met ijsberen en keek zijn jongere broer aan.

"Ik heb net het nieuwe buurmeisje gezien. Wauw!" Mokuba grijnsde.

Seto kreunde inwendig en liet zich op zijn buik op zijn bed vallen. Hij sloeg met zijn vuist een paar keer op zijn kussen.

"Marie!" riep Mokuba. "Marie! Volgens mij is hij flauw gevallen!"

Marie, een vrouw van begin dertig kwam de kamer binnen. Ze was al een paar jaar in dienst als huishoudster en Mokuba was een soort van bevriend met haar.

Seto keek kwaad op. "Ik ben niet flauwgevallen."

"Hij gedraagt zich vreemd," zei Mokuba. "Ik hoorde hem net vloeken en hij liep te ijsberen. En hij kan zich al weken niet concentreren op zijn werk. Zou hij soms overspannen zijn?"

"Ik ben NIET overspannen," protesteerde Seto.

"Kaiba-sama, u gedraagt zich inderdaad een beetje vreemd," moest Marie toegeven.

"Er is niets met me aan de hand! Ga gewoon weg!" Seto begon zijn geduld te verliezen.

"Weet je," Mokuba grijnsde naar de vrouw, "Toen ik over het nieuwe buurmeisje begon, werd hij helemaal niet goed. Zou hij soms verliefd zijn op haar?"

Marie was zo wijs om haar mond te houden en weg te lopen. Mokuba keek haar verbaasd na. Hij draaide zich weer om naar zijn broer om diens kussen naar zijn hoofd geslingerd te krijgen. Mokuba ontweek het kussen en grinnikte.

"Weet je, grote broer. Je moet leren richten!" Daarna rende hij bliksemsnel de kamer uit, er van overtuigd dat Seto hem zou volgen. Maar Seto verroerde zich niet. Hij bleef op zijn bed liggen.

Het was grappig, hoe goed Mokuba was in raden. Hoewel hij er een klein beetje naast zat had hij toch gemerkt dat zijn oudere broer ´vreemd´ reageerde op het nieuwe buurmeisje.

Seto zuchtte. Hij was niet verliefd op Jani. Hij **hield** verdomme van haar. Maar zij haatte hem en dat was zijn eigen schuld. En hij peinsde er niet over om haar om vergiffenis te smeken. Dat zou misschien gebeuren als Pasen en Pinksteren op een dag vielen.

Na een half uur kwam Mokuba zijn slaapkamer weer binnen.

"Seto?"

"Hn…"

"Het spijt me dat ik dat zei daarnet."

"Het is al goed." Seto keek even op.

"Dit kwam net binnen." Mokuba hield hem een envelop voor.

Seto maakte de envelop open en keek naar de uitnodiging die erin zat. De nieuwe buren gaven een feestje en hij en Mokuba waren uitgenodigd. Tenminste, uitgenodigd… het betekende niet dat hij welkom was. Die uitnodiging was alleen verstuurd omdat Jani´s vader niet onbeschoft wilde lijken.

"Ah… Toe Seto…" Mokuba keek hem smekend aan.

"Ik heb geen zin." Seto´s beslissing stond vast.

Mokuba had dat ook door. Hij besloot zijn geheime wapen te gebruiken. Het wapen waar Seto machteloos tegen was. Zijn puppy-ogen!

Seto keek naar zijn pruilende broertje en voelde zijn weerstand langzaam wegzakken. "Oh nee, Mokuba. We gaan niet."

Mokuba pruilde nog meer en grijnsde toen hij de verslagen zucht van zijn oudere broer hoorde.

"Oké we gaan." Seto duwde zijn gezicht weer in zijn kussen.

Mokuba grinnikte. "Kom op… Misschien ontmoet je wel een leuk meisje."

Seto mompelde iets, wat onverstaanbaar was, omdat hij zijn gezicht nog altijd in zijn kussen had zitten.

"Of misschien vind het buurmeisje je wel leuk!"

Nog meer gemompel… "Wat?" Seto keek Mokuba kwaad aan. "Zij? Echt niet."

Mokuba trok een wenkbrauw op. Oké, zijn broer was niet meer zichzelf. Had hij daarnet nou echt een beetje onzeker geklonken? Kende zijn broer dit meisje soms?

Mokuba schudde zijn hoofd. "Laat maar. Ik ga naar beneden. Trouwens het is mooi weer. Laten we gaan zwemmen."

"Misschien…"

"Oh, kom op zeg!" Mokuba sprong op en rende naar zijn eigen kamer. "Als je niet opschiet, zorg ik ervoor dat je een week vrij moet nemen."

Seto hees zich van zijn bed en liep naar zijn kast. Hij deed de deur open en knipte het licht aan. Hij stapte zijn kast binnen en trok een lade open om er een zwarte zwembroek uit te halen.

Het water was koud, maar dat bood Seto voldoende afleiding om maar niet aan het meisje, dat nog steeds op haar balkon stond, te hoeven denken. Hij wist dat als hij op zijn rug ging liggen dobberen hij haar zou kunnen zien.

Hij ging rechtop staan en haalde een hand door zijn haar. Hij keek even naar het balkon van Jani dat hij net aan over de heg kon zien. Ze scheen hem niet te hebben opgemerkt. Ze had haar haren in een staart en droeg een korte broek met een roze topje. Ze staarde dromerig voor zich uit.

Seto voelde zijn maag samentrekken en hij besefte nu pas hoeveel hij haar had gemist. Ze was zo dicht bij en toch ook zo ver weg. Hij zuchtte en rilde. Het water was veel kouder dan hij in de eerste instantie had gedacht. Hij zwom naar de kant en trok zichzelf op uit het water. Hij greep zijn handdoek van een tuinstoel en droogde zich af.

Zijn gevoelens voor haar waren niet veranderd, ondanks dat hij haar twee maanden niet had gezien. En hij zou haar blijven missen. Hij keek nog eens naar haar.

Hij slikte toen hij zag dat ze hem had opgemerkt. Hun ogen ontmoetten elkaar. Ondanks de afstand kon hij nog steeds de pijn in haar ogen zien. Hij wilde zeggen dat hij van haar hield, maar ze zou hem toch niet vergeven. Hij kon het zien…

Plotseling scheurde Jani haar blik los van de zijne en draaide ze zich om. Ze verdween uit zijn gezichtsveld. Seto zuchtte. Hij voelde zich verslagen. Hij moest het met haar goedmaken. Hij zou kapot gaan als hij het niet zou doen… als hij het niet probeerde…

Het feestje dat ze gaven was eigelijk de perfecte gelegenheid. Maar hoe zou hij het goedmaken met haar? Als hij haar een cadeau zou geven, dan zou ze het zo naar zijn hoofd slingeren. Hij had, toen het een week uit was, een doos opgestuurd gekregen. Toen hij die doos open maakte, bleek dat alle cadeautjes die hij haar ooit gegeven had erin zaten. Ze zou een zoveelste cadeau nooit accepteren.

Bloemen waren geen optie… Zo romantisch en sentimenteel was hij ook weer niet.

Hij moest wat bedenken… en snel ook. Het feestje was al over vijf dagen…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Jani zat stilletjes aan de ontbijttafel. Ze had Seto gezien en de emoties die door zijn ogen hadden geraasd. Ze had spijt gezien. Zou hij echt spijt hebben? En Jezus, wat was hij toch knap.

Ze had hem vaak genoeg zonder shirt gezien, maar nu verlangde ze echt naar hem. Misschien was het waar wat ze zeiden: dat iets wat niet van jou is, altijd aantrekkelijker lijkt. Ze schudde haar hoofd. ´Stop met denken!` sprak ze zichzelf mentaal toe.

"Jani, gaat alles wel goed met je? Je ziet een beetje bleek." Haar vader keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Nee, het gaat wel…" antwoordde ze afwezig.

Haar vader en Mitch wisselden een blik uit. Mitch wist allang wat er aan de hand was, ook al had ze hem niets verteld. Ze had Seto gezien. Het was gewoon van haar gezicht af te lezen.

"Zullen we vandaag de stad gaan verkennen?" vroeg Mitch.

"Hn…" Jani nam een hap van haar boterham.

Mitch trok een wenkbrauw op. "Aarde aan Jani."

Jani keek op en slikte. "Huh?"

"Zullen we vandaag de stad gaan verkennen?" vroeg Mitch nogmaals.

Jani knikte. "Is goed."

Ze zonk weer weg in haar gedachten. Als Seto haar zijn excuses aanbood, zou ze hem dan kunnen vergeven? Ze wist het niet. Aan de ene kant wilde ze hem niet vergeven. Hij had haar enorm veel pijn gedaan. Maar aan de andere kant. Ze miste hem… ze had dat beseft toen ze hem zag. Ze zou zo graag weer zijn sterke armen om haar heen voelen en zijn lippen op de hare.

Plotseling had ze geen honger meer. Ze schoof haar bord weg en stond op van de tafel. Ze rende de gang in, de trap op en naar haar kamer. Ze stapte op het balkon en keek naar het zwembad van de buren. Seto was er niet meer. Ze liet zich op de grond zakken, tegen de rand van het balkon. Ze leunde met haar hoofd tegen de reling en zuchtte.

´Seto… Ik mis je.´ Haar hele lichaam beefde en ze begon te snikken. Het was vreemd. Toen ze hem had weggestuurd had ze geen traan om hem gelaten en nu zat ze te huilen als een klein kind.

"Jani?" Mitch stapte ook het balkon op. "Hé, kom eens hier."

Hij ging naast haar zitten en trok haar tegen zich aan.

"Ik mis hem zo," snikte ze.

"Shh… rustig maar. Het komt wel goed." Mitch streelde haar haren.

Jani´s gesnik ging na een paar minuten over in de hik. "Oh, Mitch… Ik heb je shirt nat gemaakt." Ze veegde haar tranen weg met haar hand.

Mitch glimlachte. "Het geeft niet. Maak je geen zorgen."

Jani glimlachte waterig.

"Gaat het weer?" Mitch keek haar een beetje bezorgd aan.

Jani knikte. Ze kroop wat dichter tegen haar broer aan en glimlachte. Mitch en zij hadden een bijzondere band. Ze konden elkaar precies aanvoelen en vaak leek het alsof ze wisten wat de ander dacht. Mitch en zij waren heel erg close. Ze zou niet weten wat ze moest doen zonder haar broer.

"Wil je nog met me mee naar het centrum?" vroeg Mitch.

"Ja, ik wil weten hoe de auto rijd." Jani grijnsde.

"Oké, ik rijd heen en jij terug." Mitch liet haar los toen ze opstond.

"Ik wil me even opfrissen. Heb je even?" Jani liep van het balkon, door haar slaapkamer naar de badkamer.

Mitch stond ook op. Hij keek even naar de tuin van de buren. Er stond een jongen met lang zwart haar bij het zwembad. Was dat Mokuba? Mitch keek wat beter en zag dat de jongen een beetje op Seto leek.

Mokuba kreeg hem in het oog en zwaaide enthousiast naar hem. Mitch grijnsde en zwaaide terug. Mokuba en Seto waren duidelijk elkaars tegenpolen. Seto zou nooit zo enthousiast zwaaien en zeker niet naar iemand die hij niet kende.

Mitch liep Jani´s slaapkamer in en sloot de schuifdeur. Jani kwam uit de badkamer.

"Klaar?" Mitch grijnsde naar haar.

"Ja." Jani liep naar het cd-rek dat aan de muur hing en haalde er een cd uit. Ze grinnikte.

"Welke is dat?" Mitch pakte de cd van haar aan.

"Once… Nightwish." Jani pakte haar tas van de vloer en stopte haar portemonnee erin.

Ze liepen samen naar beneden. In de hal was er een deur die naar de garage leidde. Jani opende de deur en liep naar de sportauto. Mitch liep achter haar aan en huppelde bijna om de auto heen. Jani giechelde. Hij was net een klein kind dat een nieuw speelgoedstuk had gehad.

Ze stapten in de auto. De garagedeur opende toen Jani op het knopje van de zender drukte. Haar vader had een zendertje bij laten maken voor de sportwagen en Jani vond hem erg handig. Mitch startte de auto en algauw waren ze op weg.

Jani had de auto geweldig gevonden om zijn uiterlijk, maar hij reed ook geweldig. Terwijl Nightwish uit de speakers knalde, verbaasde ze zich over de hoge gebouwen. De meeste hoge gebouwen lagen in het centrum, waar ook de winkels lagen.

"Mitch…." Jani zei haar broers naam met een lief stemmetje.

"Oh, nee. De laatste keer dat je me overhaalde om mee te gaan winkelen heb ik twee uur bij de pashokjes gezeten." Mitch keek zijn zusje even aan, om vervolgens zijn aandacht weer op de weg te richten.

"Maar, ik wil geen kleding kopen…." Jani keek hem smekend aan.

Mitch trok een wenkbrauw op. "Echt?"

"Hmm… Ik wil wat spullen voor mijn kamer," zei Jani.

"Nou…. Vooruit dan." Mitch vond een parkeerplaats en parkeerde de auto.

Het centrum was niet enorm groot, maar er waren leuke winkeltjes. Jani had wat vazen gekocht en een spiegel. Ze aten een ijsje op een terrasje.

"Ben jij niet benieuwd naar de universiteit?" vroeg Mitch opeens.

"Een beetje. Ik vind het wel spannend." Jani glimlachte. "Toch zou ik graag die muziekstudie doen."

"Je weet dat papa dat nooit goed zou vinden." Mitch keek naar de overkant van de weg, waar in het park een paar honden achter elkaar aanrenden.

"Misschien kan ik nog wat schuiven." Jani keek ook naar de honden. "Ik zou zo graag een hond willen. Moet je kijken!"´

"Het zou inderdaad een stuk gezelliger zijn," beaamde Mitch.

"Laten we naar huis gaan en papa overhalen." Jani stond op.

Mitch lag wat geld voor de ijsjes op tafel en ze liepen terug naar de auto. Jani nam plaats achter het stuur. Mitch had op de heenweg behoorlijk hard gereden en zij wilde dat ook doen.

Ze startte de auto, nadat Mitch was ingestapt en reed de parkeerplaats af. Op de grote weg trapte ze flink op het gaspedaal. De auto schoot vooruit. Handig ontweek ze de andere auto´s op de weg. Ze zuchtte geïrriteerd toen een stoplicht voor haar op rood sprong.

Naast haar stopte een jongen op een motor. Blijkbaar had de harde muziek hem doen opkijken. Hij keek haar even aan en Jani keek terug. Hij deed de windklep van zijn helm omhoog en knipoogde naar haar. Jani grijnsde en liet de motor van de auto een paar keer grommen. De jongen boog wat voorover op zijn motor en toen het stoplicht op groensprong gingen ze er allebei met gierende banden vandoor.

"Hé zusje… rijd je wel een beetje voorzichtig!" riep Mitch.

"Natuurlijk!" Jani lachte.

Veel te snel kwam de weg uit op hun wijk. Jani minderde vaart en de jongen op de motor die ze achter zich had gelaten kwam weer in zicht. Mitch pakte een ander zendertje uit zijn jaszak en richtte die op het hek.

Jani wilde net de stoep opdraaien toen het hek van de buren open ging en een blauwe cabriolet de oprit afreed. Ze remde en kon net aan een botsing voorkomen.

"Klojo! Kun je niet uitkijken!" Het was eruit voordat ze zich kon bedenken. Al snel realiseerde ze zich **wie** er achter het stuur van de blauwe cabriolet zat.

Seto Kaiba deed zijn zonnebril* af en trok een wenkbrauw op. "Jij kwam als een malloot aangescheurd."

Mitch lag zijn hand op zijn zusje haar schouder. "Kijk, je racemaatje."

"Huh?" Jani keek om en zag dat de jongen van zijn motor was afgestapt en zijn helm had afgedaan. Hij had bruin haar dat door de helm in de war zat.

"Taylor, rot op." Seto keek chagrijnig naar de jongen.

"Ik ga pas weg als ik je naam weet." Hij keek Jani aan.

"Jani Hoirito." Ze glimlachte flirterig. Ze zou Seto wel krijgen. "En wat is jouw naam?"

"Hoirito, kun je misschien aan de kant gaan voordat ik tegen je oprijd, wat zo zonde zou zijn van die auto." Seto was meer dan geïrriteerd.

Jani vernauwde haar ogen. "Kop dicht, Kaiba. Zie je niet dat ik in gesprek ben?"

"Ik heet Tristan." De jongen leek zich niets aan te trekken van het gekibbel. "En ik vind je auto geweldig."

"Oh, dank je." Jani giechelde.

"Hoirito! Godverdomme! Als je nou niet aan de kant gaat, nou!" Seto keek haar woest aan.

"Wat wou je doen Kaiba? Me laten wegslepen?" Jani grijnsde naar hem.

Seto´s antwoord was dat hij zijn cabriolet achteruit liet rijden. Jani reed haar auto wat naar voren zodat hij weg kon rijden naar god weet waar.

"Jeetje…" Mitch keek de cabriolet na. "Was hij altijd zo opvliegend?"

Jani haalde haar schouders op. "Geloof ´t niet."

Ze wendde zich weer tot Tristan. "Ik geef over vier dagen een feest. Kom je langs?"

Tristan grijnsde. "Waarom niet?"

"Oh, neem wat vrienden mee. Er komen alleen mensen uit de buurt en de meesten daarvan zijn even oud als mijn vader."

"Je vergeet dat je buurjongen van jouw leeftijd is," herinnerde Mitch haar.

"Wat? Met zo´n humeur zou je denken dat hij tachtig was!" Jani grijnsde en Tristan moest lachen.

"Goed. Ik neem mijn vrienden mee. Hoe laat?" vroeg Tristan.

"Hmm… zo rond half tien." Jani draaide aan het stuur. "Ik zie je dan!"

Ze reed de auto de oprit op. Ze vond Tristan aardig en het eigelijk wel grappig hoe Seto op hem reageerde. Maar toch had ze een klein beetje spijt van hun woordenwisseling. Ze had vanmorgen nog gezegd dat ze hem miste en nu zou ze waarschijnlijk lang kunnen wachten totdat Seto weer tegen haar wilde praten…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Seto stopte zijn auto bij het strand en zette de motor uit. Hij stapte uit de auto en liep het strand op. Hij dacht weer aan Jani een haar flirterige gedrag tegenover Tristan. Hij moest toegeven dat hij vreselijk jaloers was, maar zijn jaloerse gedrag had hen ook uit elkaar gedreven.

Hij was degene die Jani ervan had beschuldigd dat ze vreemdging. Hij was ook degene die haar een goedkope slet had genoemd. Hij had haar een goedkope slet genoemd. Een goedkope slet. En dat was ze helemaal niet.

Misschien was hij jaloers, omdat hij bang was haar kwijt te raken. Maar hij was haar toch al kwijt. En na hun woordenwisseling zou het nog wel even duren voordat ze weer normaal met hem wilde praten.

Toch had hij de situatie en haar reactie op de bijna-botsing wel grappig gevonden. Als Tristan er niet bij was geweest had hij misschien wel een grap gemaakt. Maar het was Mitch die Jani op Tristan gewezen had.

Mitch en hij waren goede vrienden geweest in de tijd dat hij met Jani was. Maar toen het uitging had Seto nooit meer met Mitch gesproken. Hij had verwacht dat Mitch hem de huid vol zou schelden en eigelijk had Seto ook een telefoontje van Mitch verwacht waarin dat zou gebeuren.

Maar Mitch had hem nooit gebeld of zelfs contact met hem opgenomen. Het had hem een beetje verbaasd, want Jani en Mitch waren erg close en ze deelden alles met elkaar.

Seto liep in gedachten verzonken langs de branding en staarde naar het zand voor zijn voeten.

Hij wilde dat hij de tijd terug kon draaien. Dan zou hij nog gelukkig zijn… nu was hij dat absoluut niet, ook al was Mokuba blij met de verandering in zijn gedragspatroon. Nadat Seto terug was gekomen van het zwembad had Mokuba gezegd dat hij zich gedroeg al een normale jongen van negentien jaar. Maar Seto voelde zich niet normaal. Hij was een emotioneel wrak, ook al deed hij zijn best omdat te verbergen.

Hij stopte met lopen en staarde naar de horizon. Het was pas middag, dus er was ook nog geen zonsondergang. De lucht was strakblauw en het was ook vrij warm. Het was nu halverwege de zomervakantie. Over anderhalve maand zou hij terug naar de universiteit gaan. Niet dat hij dat nodig had, want het meeste wist hij al. Toch wilde hij de universiteit halen, omdat het hem professioneler zou doen lijken. Iemand die gestudeerd had, oogde beter in zijn vak.

Hij wist dat Jani ook naar de universiteit in Tokio zou gaan. Ze zat een jaar lager dan hij. Als ze zo flirterig zou blijven, zou hij dat iedere dag moeten aanzien. Misschien kreeg ze wel een nieuwe vriend en zou ze in de tuin haar tijd met hem doorbrengen. De gedachte dat hij dat allemaal kon zien vanuit zijn slaapkamerraam, maakte hem misselijk.

Misschien moest hij haar toch gaan smeken…

Nee, absoluut niet. Hoe verleidelijk de gedachte om haar weer in zijn armen te houden ook was… hij zou haar niet gaan smeken.

Hij was Seto Kaiba en hij smeekte **nooit**.

Zijn zakenpartners zouden zich doodlachen als ze wisten dat hij haar gesmeekt had. Hij rilde bij de gedachte. Zijn zakenpartner zouden hem meteen een stuk minder meedogenloos vinden. Ze zouden met hem spotten en hem voor gek zetten.

Seto besloot om te draaien en terug te lopen. Hij zou weer naar huis gaan en zich opsluiten in zijn kamer. Hij had geen behoefte aan gezelschap. Hij moest nog steeds een manier bedenken om het met Jani goed te maken, **zonder **haar te smeken.

Toen hij thuis kwam, hield Mokuba hem aan in de gang.

"Seto, moeten we de buren niet iets geven op hun feestje?" vroeg hij.

"Hmm… zoek jij maar wat uit." Seto wilde hem voorbij lopen.

Mokuba hield hem tegen en keek hem veelbetekenend aan.

"Ga weg Mokuba, je hebt zelf geld." Seto´s stem klonk geamuseerd.

Puppy-ogen!

"Oh nee! Waag het niet!" Seto draaide zich om, om maar niet naar zijn jongere broertje te hoeven kijken.

Mokuba volgde hem en zorgde ervoor dat Seto hem wel moest aankijken door op de trap te gaan staan.

"Goed… Ik betaal de helft. En nu laat je me erdoor." Seto liep om zijn broertje heen en liep de trap op en naar zijn kamer.

Hij deed de deur achter zich op slot, deed de deur naar zijn balkon open en plofte op zijn bed neer. Hij gooide zijn arm over zijn ogen en zuchtte. Hij voelde hoofdpijn opkomen.

´Jani, je weet niet wat je met me doet!´ dacht hij.

De frisse lucht die door de open deur naar binnen stroomde deed hem enigszins goed. Hij haalde een paar keer diep adem.

Misschien zou Jani wel uit zichzelf naar hem toekomen… Nee, dat was belachelijk. Natuurlijk zou ze dat niet doen.

Hij voelde zich verschrikkelijk. Nog nooit was hij zo bang geweest om iemand kwijt te raken. Zelfs niet toen Mokuba´s ziel door Pegasus in het schaduwrijk was opgesloten was hij niet zo bang geweest. En ook niet toen hij er zelf aan moest geloven.

Hij hoorde stemmen van buiten komen. Jani´s stem en die van Mitch en ook de stem van hun vader. Seto stond op en liep naar het balkon. Hij bleef in zijn kamer staan, zodat niemand hem zou zien, maar hij de buren wel kon zien.

"Toe nou pap!" Jani keek haar vader smekend aan.

"Ik weet niet, lieverd. Een hond is veel werk. Je moet hem iedere dag uitlaten." Seto kon het gezicht van haar vader niet zien, omdat hij met zijn rug naar hem toestond.

"Maar… Jani en ik kunnen toch om de beurt met hem gaan wandelen?" probeerde Mitch.

"Laten we er nog maar even mee wachten…" zei meneer Hoirito.

Plotseling zag Seto dat Mokuba bij de heg stond en zo te zien had hij het gesprek ook gevolgd. Toen rende Mokuba het huis binnen. Vijf minuten later hoorde Seto de voordeur dichtslaan.

Hij probeerde de link te leggen. Mokuba die de buren iets wilde geven, Jani die een hond wilde, Mokuba die de buren stond af te luisteren en vervolgens wegging.

Oh nee, Mokuba zou toch geen hond zijn gaan halen? Het feest was pas over vier dagen. Dan zat hij dus met die hond opgescheept! En hij had gezegd dat hij de helft zou betalen!

Hij moest gaan zwemmen!

Tien minuten later lag hij in het zwembad. Het water was warmer dan vanmorgen. Seto ging altijd zwemmen als hij zich om een of andere reden niet honderd procent voelde. En meestal hielp het ook wel. Hij wist het: vandaag zou het niet helpen. Hij zwom een paar keer het zwembad op en neer en ging daarna in een tuinstoel zitten om in de zon te drogen.

Een uur later kwam Mokuba de tuin in, een geheimzinnige glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Seto trok een wenkbrauw op. "Wat?"

"Ik heb het ultieme cadeau."

"Een hond zeker?"

"Hoe weet je dat?" Mokuba keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Je was blijkbaar niet de enige die het gesprek van de buren aan het volgen was." Seto grijnsde. "En ik neem aan dat je die hond nu bij je hebt?"

"Ja, het is nog een puppy."

"En ik neem ook aan dat jij de komende drie dagen voor hem zorgt?"

"Duh. En het is trouwens een zij."

"Hn…" Seto stond op. "Zorg dat ze uit mijn buurt blijft."

"Waarom dat nou weer?" Mokuba keek hem verbaasd aan.

Seto zuchtte. "Omdat… ik allergisch ben voor honden."

Mokuba´s wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog.

"Toen jij nog heel klein was, hadden we een hond. Maar onze ouders moesten hem wegdoen, omdat ik allergisch was voor hem."

"Daar herinner ik me niets van. Maar goed. Ik zal de puppy in de bijkeuken houden," zei Mokuba.

Seto liep het huis in. Toen hij langs de bijkeuken liep, hoorde hij de puppy keffen. Hij bleef even staan met een vage glimlach op zijn gezicht. Stiekem was hij gek op honden. Het was alleen jammer dat hij niet bij ze in de buurt kon komen. Maar een blik was niet erg toch?

Hij deed de deur open en zag een zwarte labrador puppy. Het beestje kreeg hem in het oog en waggelde op hem af, kwispelend met haar staart. Hij knielde neer en aaide de puppy over haar hoofd. Hij voelde zijn neus kriebelen.

Hij stond op en deed de deur dicht. Hij wilde zich net omdraaien toen hij vreselijk moest niezen. Hij hoorde Mokuba vanuit de woonkamer lachen.

"Haha! Kon je het niet laten, Seto!"

Hij grijnsde even en liep toen de trap op naar zijn kamer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Ik heb dit hoofdstuk uit drie standpunten geschreven om het wat duidelijker te maken.

**Hoofdstuk 6.**

Na drie dagen en een hoop niesbuien van Seto´s kant, was het zover: het feestje van de Hoirito´s.

Seto was blij toe, want de puppy was in de rui en Mokuba, die veel tijd met de puppy doorbracht, had haar aan zijn kleding zitten. Seto kon nooit lang met zijn broertje in een kamer zijn, omdat hij dan meteen begon te niezen.

Hij had er ook op gestaan dat Mokuba met de limousine naar het feest zou gaan en dat hijzelf met de cabrio ging. Hij zou niet niezend op een feestje aankomen. Hij was Seto Kaiba en hij had voor de buitenwereld geen zwakke punten.

"Seto, wat moet ik aan?" Mokuba kwam Seto´s kamer binnen.

"In ieder geval niet iets formeels." Seto knoopte zijn witte shirt dicht. Hij liet de bovenste knoopjes open. Hij wilde net zijn zwarte trenchcoat uit zijn kast halen toen Mokuba hem tegenhield.

"Niet doen."

"Waarom niet? Het is bijna mijn handelsmerk!" Seto keek hem aan.

"Gewoon. Ga een keer zonder." Mokuba grijnsde een beetje geheimzinnig.

Seto trok een wenkbrauw op. "Nou ja… als jij het zegt."

Mokuba grinnikte en liep de kamer uit.

"Oh en Mokuba? Zorg dat je die hond niet te veel aait. Dat haar blijft aan je kleding zitten."

"Dat heb ik de laatste dagen wel gemerkt." Mokuba´s stem klonk nu wat verder weg en Seto nam aan dat hij op zijn kamer was. "Het is wel een goede reden om uit je buurt te blijven vanavond."

"Hah hah." Seto liep de gang op, nadat hij zijn schoenen had aangetrokken.

Mokuba kwam zijn kamer uit, gekleed in een spijkerbroek met een blauw T-shirt. Zijn haar zat nog altijd in de war.

"Je moet echt naar de kapper." Seto liep de trap af.

"En jij moet het buurmeisje versieren." Mokuba grijnsde.

"Echt niet."

"Echt wel." Mokuba rende de trap af en greep zijn jas van de kapstok. Hij liep daarna naar de bijkeuken, terwijl Seto door de zijdeur naar de garage liep.

Seto reed de oprijlaan van de Hoirito´s op. Het was al redelijk druk en de voortuin baadde in het licht van tientallen schijnwerpers. In de schemering was dit nog duidelijker. Toen hij uit zijn auto stapte, zag hij tot zijn grote schrik Yugi, Bakura, Joey en Tristan lopen. Verderop zag hij Duke Develin, Serenity, Tea en Mai.

´Oh, nee. Dit wordt een ramp." Seto wachtte tot Mokuba gearriveerd was.

De puppy liep heel braaf aan een lijn naast zijn jongere broertje. Mokuba tilde de puppy op en liep naar binnen. Seto volgde hem op een discrete afstand. Het huis van de Hoirito´s had, net als dat van Seto en Mokuba, een balzaal. Het feest werd ook daar gehouden.

Mokuba zag Jani het eerst. Hij liep met het hondje op zijn arm op haar af.

"Hallo. Jij bent Jani, toch?" vroeg hij.

"Ja." Jani draaide zich om.

´Wow!´ Mokuba bekeek haar even. Ze droeg een zwart topje en een witte driekwart-broek. Daaronder droeg ze zwarte sandalen met veters die ze om haar kuiten geknoopt had. Haar haren waren speels opgestoken.

"Uhm… hier is het cadeau. Het was mijn idee, maar mijn broer heeft ook meebetaald." Mokuba reikte haar het hondje aan.

Jani´s ogen werden groot. "Hoe wist je dat ik een hondje wilde?"

Mokuba krabbelde even aan zijn nek en grijnsde schaapachtig. "Ik hoorde jullie je vader om een hond vragen."

Jani nam het hondje van hem aan. "Oh wat een schatje! Dank je wel! Mitch kom is kijken!"

Mitch kwam aanlopen en keek van Jani naar het hondje, weer naar Jani en toen naar Mokuba.

"Wat?" Mitch keek even verbaasd, schudde zijn hoofd en keek nog eens naar het hondje, dat naar hem kefte. "Een hond. Wauw! En hij blaft nog ook!"

"Dat is iets wat honden altijd doen, Mitch!" zei Jani sarcastisch.

"Het is een zij en ze heeft nog geen naam." Mokuba grinnikte.

Het hondje probeerde omhoog te klimmen en likte aan Jani´s gezicht. Ze giechelde. Ze vond het hondje echt lief en het origineelste cadeau wat ze ooit had gehad. Plotseling rook ze heel vaag een bekend geurtje.

Het kwam van de puppy. De duwde haar neus in de vacht van het hondje. Het hondje rook naar Seto! Het idee dat Seto het hondje had vast gehouden was te schattig.

"Zal ik haar even naar de bijkeuken brengen?" vroeg Mitch.

"Ja, al die drukte hier is niet echt goed voor haar." Jani gaf de puppy aan hem en keek de zaal rond. Mokuba was verdwenen. Ze zag Seto ergens in het midden van de zaal. Hij kwam op haar af.

Ze plukte gauw wat haar van de puppy van haar kleding, Ze vond het gelukkig niet erg dat de puppy in de rui was.

"Hoe vond je het cadeau?"

Er klonk geen irritatie in zijn stem, misschien een beetje nieuwsgierigheid. Het zou gemeen van haar zijn om hem een koud antwoord te geven.

"Heel leuk." Ze glimlachte vaag.

"Hn…"

"Heb je last van een allergie ofzo? Je ogen zijn helemaal roodomrand." Ze keek hem aan.

Hij rolde met zijn ogen. "Dat gaat je niets aan."

Jani grijnsde. Verderop zag ze Tristan aankomen, gevolgd door een groep. Waarschijnlijk zijn vrienden. Hij zwaaide naar haar. Jani zwaaide naar hem terug. Seto draaide zich om, om te kijken naar wie ze zwaaide. Hij keek haar even aan, een koude blik in zijn ogen.

Jani slikte. Ze wilde niet dat hij zo naar haar keek. Ze was dat helemaal niet van hem gewend.

Hij deed een stap bij haar vandaan. Ze wilde zijn hand pakken, om hem tegen te houden, maar hij liep van haar weg.

"Seto…"

Hij liep door. Blijkbaar had hij haar niet gehoord…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mokuba grijnsde toen hij de balzaal weer inliep. Hij was naar de hal gelopen om Tristan en de anderen tegen te houden zodat Seto met het buurmeisje kon praten. Hij had alles zorgvuldig gepland. Hij had de dag ervoor in Seto´s badkamer rondgeneusd en een flesje Hugo Boss gevonden. Hij had het meegenomen en het hondje er een beetje mee ingespoten.

Hij hoopte dat Jani de link zou leggen met zijn broer toen ze haar gezicht in de vacht van het hondje had geduwd. Ze had even haar ogen gesloten en het had er bijna op geleken dat de geur haar bekend voorkwam.

Toen hij had gezien dat Seto naar haar toe ging, was hij snel de hal in gelopen. Jani zou goed zijn voor zijn broer. Hij wilde dat ze met elkaar zouden praten. Hij keek even de zaal rond. Seto was nergens te bekennen en Jani stond met Tristan en de anderen te praten. Toch zag ze er niet zo vrolijk uit.

Het leek wel alsof ze verdrietig was en alsof ze dat probeerde te verbergen. Mokuba liep naar de groep toe en grinnikte.

"Waar is mijn broer?"

Joey keek hem verbaasd aan. "Is hij hier dan?"

"Ja." Mokuba grijnsde.

Jani keek naar de grond. Dus het had toch iets met Seto te maken. Mokuba zuchtte. Had Seto haar misschien beledigd? Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat Seto een meisje pijn deed. Mokuba had vaak genoeg gezien op zakenfeestjes hoe zijn broer meisjes afwees. En het sloeg eigelijk nergens op, want de meeste meisjes waren heel erg mooi en aardig.

"Jani! Kom eens."

Jani keek op en zag haar vader staan. Ze excuseerde zich en ging naar hem toe.

"Ja, pap?"

"Zag ik Mitch nou net met een hond lopen?" vroeg haar vader.

Ze glimlachte. "Ja. We hebben haar van de Kaiba´s gehad."

"Wat aardig van ze. Heb je ze bedankt?"

"Mokuba wel, Seto nog niet." Jani zuchtte.

"Ik zou hem dan maar even gaan bedanken."

"Maar…"

"Niets te maren. Ik wil zaken met hem doen." Haar vader keek haar streng aan.

Jani zuchtte nog een keer en keek de zaal rond. Seto was er niet. Misschien was hij buiten. Ze liep de zaal door, naar de openslaande deuren. Misschien zou haar vader haar geloven als ze een paar minuten in de tuin zou blijven en dan terug zou gaan. Dan zou het erop lijken alsof ze met Seto gepraat had. Ze liep de trap naar het gazon af en keek om zich heen. Hij stond op het terras met zijn rug naar haar toe.

Ze slikte en stapte dichterbij. Het viel haar op hoe breed zijn schouders waren en hoe smal zijn middel was. Wat zou ze tegen hem zeggen? Plotseling draaide hij zich om. Hij had haar horen aankomen en het had geen zin om nu weg te lopen.

Zijn ogen vernauwden zich. Ze wenste dat ze door de grond kon zakken. Ze wilde niet dat hij zo naar haar keek.

"Kijk niet zo naar me." Haar stem klonk veel te zacht en gevoelig.

"Hoe zou ik dan naar je moeten kijken?" Zijn stem klonk koud en bitter.

Ze keek naar de grond en sloeg haar armen om zich heen. Ze kreeg het koud. Maar het zag er vast uit alsof ze zich hulpeloos voelde.

"Ik… Je…" Ze werd kwaad op zich zelf. Ze stond de stotteren! Het sloeg nergens op.

Hij grijnsde. "Wat is er Hoirito?"

Hij was met haar aan het spotten. Jani voelde haar moed in haar schoenen zinken. Ze moest iets zeggen en snel ook. Hij zou weer weg kunnen lopen. Ze haalde diep adem en zette een stap naar voren.

Ze nam zijn hand in de hare. "Ik…Ik wou je zeggen dat ik… dat…"

"Dat wat?" Hij trok zijn hand los.

Ze sloot haar ogen. "Kunnen we het niet opnieuw proberen?"

"Waarom zou ik?" Hij keek haar scherp aan.

Ze zuchtte. "Ik mis je."

Hij zei niets en deed een stap van haar vandaan. Ze keek hem geschrokken aan. "Loop alsjeblieft niet weg." Ze greep zijn pols.

"Laat me los." Hij keek haar kwaad aan. "Ga lekker naar Taylor."

"Denk je soms dat ik hem leuk vind?" Ze liet hem niet los.

"Ik zei dat je me los moest laten." Hij werd steeds kouder. Het was beangstigend.

Ze kreeg een brok in haar keel. "Ik vind Tristan alleen maar aardig."

Tranen prikten in haar ogen toen hij zijn arm opnieuw lostrok. Hij draaide zich om en beende weg. Jani volgde hem naar zijn auto. "Seto!"

"Laat me met rust." Hij bleef met zijn rug naar haar toe staan.

Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen en liet haar hoofd tegen zijn schouderblad rusten. "Ik hou van je."

Ze voelde hem verstijven. Ze sloot haar ogen en klampte zich hulpeloos aan hem vast. Ze had dat nog nooit tegen hem gezegd. En de intensiteit van haar gevoelens voor hem maakten haar bang. Ze was bang om hem kwijt te raken, ze was bang dat hij haar zou afwijzen.

Hij maakte zich los uit haar omhelzing. "Ik kan dit niet."

Hij trok de deur van zijn auto open en stapte in. Hij startte de auto en reed weg. Jani staarde hem na, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen stroomden.

Ze wist het… ze was hem kwijt…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

Seto liet zich op zijn bed neerploffen en rolde over op zijn buik. Hij sloeg zijn armen om zijn kussen heen en zuchtte. Het liep allemaal niet meer zoals hij wilde. En hoe graag hij weer bij Jani had willen zijn…

Hij had haar gewoon afgewezen. Hij vroeg zich af of er niet iets mis met hem was. Hij had haar terug gewild en toen ze hem had gezegd dat ze hem miste, had hij haar gewoon afgewezen! Hij was krankzinnig!

Of misschien toch niet…

Hij was, nadat hij Tristan had zien aankomen, weer jaloers geworden. En verdomme… hij wilde dat hij dat niet meer was. Jani zou nooit zomaar met iedere jongen iets nemen. Maar hij was de helft van zijn verstand verloren toen hij Taylor zag aankomen. Hij was kwaad naar buiten gelopen.

De frisse lucht had hem goed gedaan en hij had nagedacht. Hij wilde Jani niet terug, voordat hij zijn jaloerse gedrag onder controle had. Hij wilde haar geen pijn meer doen.

Maar hij had daarnet wel haar hart gebroken. En misschien…

Hij had haar moeten uitleggen dat hij niet meer jaloers wilde zijn…

Maar zijn trots had hem in de weg gezeten en dus was hij weer als vanouds geweest. Harteloos en koud. Hij was echt een zak.

Een uur later kwam Mokuba zijn kamer binnen.

"Seto? Waar was je opeens?"

"Hier. Ik had geen zin om nog langer daar te blijven." Seto keek zijn jongere broertje niet aan.

"Is er soms iets?" Seto voelde het matras naast zich iets inzakken, ten teken dat Mokuba naast was gaan zitten.

"Hn…" Seto sloot zijn ogen. "Ik wil er niet over praten."

Mokuba zuchtte. "Is het zo erg?"

"Nee, nog veel erger."

Mokuba stond weer op. "Ik ga slapen. Tot morgen."

Seto gaf geen antwoord.

Blijkbaar was hij in slaap gevallen. Toen hij de volgende ochtend wakker werd, had hij een knallende hoofdpijn en hij voelde zich verschrikkelijk. Met moeite hees hij zich van zijn bed om een douche te nemen. Hij ontbeet niet.

Hij besloot naar Kaiba Corp. te gaan. Vol overgave stortte hij zich op zijn werk, nadat hij een paar aspirines had ingenomen. Het lukte hem om zijn project af te krijgen en toen hij aan het eind van de dag naar huis ging, voelde hij zich iets beter.

In de weken die volgden werkte hij van ´s ochtends vroeg tot het eind van de middag. Mokuba maakte zich zorgen om hem. Misschien was dat ook wel terecht, want ´s avonds was hij uitgeput en goed slapen lukte niet.

In die weken zag hij Jani nooit in de tuin of op haar balkon. Hij vroeg zich soms wel een af of ze kwaad op hem was. Hij ging er maar van uit dat ze dat wel was. Hij miste haar meer dan hij de afgelopen maanden had gedaan. Hij wist dat hij voor zijn problemen wegrende, want hij zou haar vroeg of laat tegenkomen op de universiteit.

Het einde van de zomervakantie naderde en Mokuba had erop gestaan dat hij nog een dag vrij zou nemen. Seto had geprotesteerd, maar nadat Mokuba weer puppy-ogen had gebruikt had hij toegegeven. En eigelijk was die vrije dag wel nodig. Hij sliep het grootste gedeelte van de dag.

De zaterdag voordat de universiteit zou beginnen, stond Mitch opeens voor de deur. Seto had zijn butler open laten doen. Hij had geen zin om met Mitch te praten en hij had zich in de bibliotheek opgesloten. Mitch had de butler gezegd dat hij Seto net nog gezien had op zijn balkon en hij was toch binnengekomen. De butler had hem toen maar naar de bibliotheek gebracht.

"Wat wil je?" Seto stond voor het raam toen de deur open ging.

Mitch sloot de deur achter zich en liet zich in een van de stoelen neerploffen. Hij strekte zijn benen voor zich uit en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar.

"Ik wil weten waarom je mijn zusje zo hebt behandeld." Mitch´ stem klonk koud.

"En daar kom je nu pas mee?" Seto keek om.

"Ze wilde me het gisteren pas vertellen." Mitch keek hem vuil aan.

"Hn…" Seto ging in de vensterbank zitten.

"Nou?"

"Vraag het haar."

"Verdomme! Ik snap überhaupt niet wat ze in je ziet!" Mitch ging staan en balde zijn vuisten.

Seto grijnsde. "En ik snap niet waarom jij hier bent."

"Kop dicht! Heb je enig idee van wat je haar hebt aangedaan?"

"Zij was degene die naar mij toekwam! Ze had beter moeten nadenken en bovendien had ze het kunnen verwachten!" Seto keek naar buiten.

Mitch gromde wat en draaide zich om. "Je bent echt harteloos."

Met die woorden verliet zijn voormalige beste vriend de bibliotheek. Seto zuchtte en haalde een hand door zijn haar. Hij keek naar de piano die in het midden van de kamer stond. Hij had al een tijd geen piano meer gespeeld. Net als zwemmen had muziek een kalmerende werking op hem.

En dat terwijl het leren pianospelen helemaal niet leuk was geweest. Gozaburo Kaiba had erop gestaan dat hij piano leerde spelen. Seto had de lessen vreselijk gevonden want de leraar was streng en had hem vaak een tik op zijn vingers gegeven als hij een verkeerde noot speelde.

Hij stond op en ging achter de piano zitten. Hij sloeg de klep open. Hij raakte met zijn vingers de toetsen aan en bedacht wat hij zou spelen. Hij kende klassieke pianostukken, maar die vond hij doodsaai.

Plotseling schoot hem een nummer te binnen dat Jani hem ooit had laten spelen. Ze had de bladmuziek voor de gitaar thuis gehad, omdat Mitch gitaar speelde. Mitch had het voorgespeeld en Seto kon na een paar keer goed luisteren het nummer op de piano naspelen.

Hij zette `Ever Dream´ in. Hij kon zich Jani´s gezicht nog herinneren toen ze het nummer had gezongen en de manier waarop ze tegen de piano had geleund. Was hij echt zo harteloos?

Hij sloot zijn ogen, terwijl hij doorspeelde. Hij fronste geïrriteerd toen de toetsen even uit zijn controle glipten. Hij drukte de toetsen harder in, zodat het geluid van de piano harder werd.

Plotseling ging de deur open. Seto keek op en stopte met spelen. Mokuba stond in de deuropening.

"Is er iets?" vroeg hij.

Mokuba schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik vroeg me alleen af wat je aan het spelen was."

Seto grijnsde. "Als ik je dat zou vertellen, zou je me uitlachen."

Mokuba grinnikte. "Echt?"

"Hn…" Seto deed de klep van de piano dicht en stond op.

"Ik zag net een auto wegrijden. Wie was dat?" Mokuba liep naar de woonkamer.

"Hmm.. die jongen van Hoirito."

"Wat wilde die?" vroeg Mokuba.

Seto gaf geen antwoord en ging op de bank zitten.

Na een tijdje zuchtte hij. "Weet je dat hij dezelfde opleiding als ik doe, gaat volgen?"

"Oh… dus dan komen jullie bij elkaar in de klas, toch?"

"Helaas wel."

"Ik vind hem wel aardig." Mokuba grinnikte. "Blijkbaar heb ik meer mensenkennis."

Seto grijnsde. "Zou het?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

Dit hoofdstuk begint weer op de avond van het feestje.

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Jani rende via de achterdeur het huis in en ging via de bijkeuken naar een hal die naar de andere trap naar boven leidde. Ze wilde niet dat iemand haar in deze staat zag. Ze rende de trap op en door een lange gang. Ze gooide de deur van haar kamer open en liet zich snikkend op haar bed vallen.

Hij hield niet van haar…

Had hij dan ooit wel om haar gegeven? Had hij haar niet gewoon gebruikt? Had hij haar gezien als een speeltje? En dan te bedenken dat…

Dat ze met hem naar bed was geweest…

Dat ze haar maagdelijkheid aan zo´n zak had geschonken…

Dat ze hem iets had gegeven, dat ze nooit meer aan iemand anders kon geven…

En hij… hij zette haar gewoon aan de kant, alsof het niets voor hem had betekend.

Ze was nog nooit zo verdrietig geweest. Na een kwartier hoorde ze de deur van haar kamer opengaan.

"Jani! Wat is er?"

Het was Mitch. Hij ging op haar bed zitten en trok haar tegen zich aan. Ze klampte zich aan hem vast.

"Hij… hij…"

"Shh… huil maar even." Hij streelde haar haren.

Ze snikte in zijn shirt. Oh God, wat zou ze toch moeten zonder haar broer. Ze probeerde het opnieuw. "Hij… hij heeft m-me afgewezen."

"Hn…" Mitch hield haar wat steviger vast. "Dan is hij je niet waard."

"Denk je?" Ze werd wat rustiger. Ze veegde haar tranen weg met haar hand.

Mitch glimlachte naar haar. "Natuurlijk. Hoe durft hij eigelijk."

Ze glimlachte terug. "Dank je, Mitch."

"Weet je wat je zou moeten doen?" Hij grijnsde plotseling. Die manier van grijnzen, betekende dat hij wat van plan was.

"Hmm?"

"Je laat je de komende weken zo min mogelijk zien en zorgt ervoor dat je er tegen het einde van de vakantie geweldig uitziet. Wedden dat hij spijt krijgt?"

Jani kon het niet helpen, maar ze moest erom giechelen.

"En je hoeft het ook niet voor hem te doen, maar voor jezelf." Mitch grinnikte.

"Waarom niet. Oké, wat moet ik doen?"

In de weken die volgden werkten Jani en Mitch samen een fitnessprogramma af. Jani sliep veel, ging onder de zonnebank, at gezond en probeerde zo weinig mogelijk aan Seto te denken. Het verbaasde haar dat het nog lukte ook. Tegen het einde van de vakantie zag ze er zo goed uit dat het net leek alsof ze net terug was gekomen van een lange vakantie.

Mitch had haar uiteindelijk aan het praten gekregen en ze had hem het hele verhaal verteld. Hij zei dat hij met Seto zou gaan praten, tenminste dat zou hij proberen. Jani had het eigelijk liever niet. Ze kende haar broer wel langer dan vandaag en ze wist dat hij, op zijn tijd, van een fikse partij knokken hield. Mitch was pissig terug gekomen, maar zonder een schrammetje of een blauwe plek.

Jani zag de gebouwen vanuit de auto voorbij flitsen. Ze slikte en keek naar Mitch, die achter het stuur zat. Hij staarde grimmig voor zich uit.

"Mitch?"

"Hn?"

"Kijk niet zo boos. Je lijkt wel een buldog."

"Dank je." Mitch´ sarcasme kon grenzen aan dat van Seto.

Jani rolde met haar ogen. "Straks schrik je, je klasgenoten af."

"Net wat ik nodig heb."

Jani trok een wenkbrauw op. "En dat zorgt er niet voor dat je anders gaat kijken?"

"Nee."

"Waarom ben je eigelijk boos?"

"Hn…"

"Mitch?"

Mitch wees met zijn duim in haar richting. Of naar iets naast haar. Jani keek weer uit het raam en zag een blauwe cabriolet naast hen optrekken. Seto Kaiba zat achter het stuur. Jani´s ogen vielen zowat uit hun kassen. Hij leek heel relaxed. ´Verdomme, die gast ziet er te sexy uit.´ Jani draaide zich weer in Mitch´ zijn richting.

"Als je zo blijft kijken, krijg je een klap van me!"

"Als je zo naar **hem** blijft kijken, raak je nooit over hem heen."

Jani zuchtte en draaide haar hoofd van haar broer weg. Ze kreunde inwendig, toen ze zich realiseerde dat de blauwe cabriolet nog steeds naast hen reed. Mitch nam de volgende afslag en algauw kwam de universiteit in zicht.

Zodra Jani uit de auto was, sloeg ze Mitch op zijn achterhoofd.

Hij keek haar woest aan. "Waar was dat voor?"

Ze trok een wenkbrauw op. "Je ziet er nog steeds uit als een buldog."

Hij gromde en stampte weg. Jani gooide haar handen in de lucht, hees haar tas over haar schouder en volgde hem.

Jani´s klasgenoten waren stuk voor stuk aardig en ze vond het leuk dat ze bij Joey in een aantal colleges zat. Mitch zat op dezelfde opleiding als Seto en dus ook in dezelfde klas. En Tristan was ook op de universiteit.

In de pauze kwam hij op Jani af. Ze zat buiten op een bankje.

"Jeetje, wat zie jij er goed uit zeg!" zei hij grijnzend.

Ze grinnikte. "Dank je."

Ze was Seto een keer tegen gekomen op de gang en ze had gezien dat hij haar vanuit zijn ooghoeken had opgenomen. Het eerste deel van haar plan was voltooid.

"Ik heb je de laatste weken niet meer gezien," zei Tristan, terwijl hij naast haar ging zitten.

"Kan kloppen. Ik ben eigelijk alleen maar thuis geweest. Ik…"

Ze kwam niet verder, want Joey kwam aanrennen. "Jani… Je moet komen…"

"Wat is er?"

"Mitch."

Jani stond op en rende achter Joey aan. Tristan volgde hen.

Op het plein voor de universiteit was een groep studenten in een cirkel gaan staan. Er werd geschreeuwd en plotseling vreesde Jani het ergste. Ze wrong zich door de menigte heen. Mitch en Seto rolden als kleine kinderen vechtend over de grond.

Jani voelde een enorme woede opkomen. "Mitchiru Hoirito! Idioot! Ga van hem af!" riep ze kwaad.

Ze greep Mitch z´n schouders en trok hem van Seto af, die haar broer nog een klap in zijn gezicht gaf.

Mitch verzette zich en gooide zijn zusje van zich af. Hij vloog Seto opnieuw aan.

"Zak!" schreeuwde hij.

Jani voelde zich hulpeloos. Ze was niet sterk genoeg om ze uit elkaar te halen en Mitch ging compleet door het lint. Joey sprong naar voren en greep Mitch vast. Jani greep haar kans toen Joey hem bij Seto vandaan hield. Ze sloeg haar broer zo hard ze kon in zijn gezicht.

"Wat mankeert jouw in Gods naam?" vroeg ze kwaad.

Mitch keek haar fel aan. "Je hoeft me niet te slaan. Ik ben geen klein kind meer."

"Zo gedraag je, je anders wel!"

"Ik ben het zat dat je, je door hem op je kop laat zitten, Jani." Mitch´ stem werd zachter. "Hij is het niet eens waard."

Jani zuchtte. "Dit slaat nergens op."

"Inderdaad." De stem van een van de leraren klonk over het plein.

De uren die volgden waren een hel. Ze werden alledrie meegenomen naar de directeur. Mitch had nog geprobeerd zijn zusje eruit te praten, maar de directeur had erop gestaan dat zij ook kwam.

Jani moest samen met Seto voor het kantoor wachten, terwijl Mitch een standje van de directeur kreeg.

Seto stond tegen de muur geleund, met zijn armen voor zijn borst gekruist.

"Wat is er eigelijk gebeurd?" vroeg ze.

Seto keek haar aan. "Ik vroeg of hij aan de kant wilde gaan en hij ontplofte."

"Hmm…" Jani haalde een hand door haar haren. Ze ging staan en haalde uit haar zak een papieren zakdoekje. Ze ging voor hem staan. Hij keek haar waarschuwend aan toen ze met haar vingers zijn kin aanraakte.

Ze depte het bloed van zijn lip en glimlachte. "Die zal dik worden."

"Hn…"

Het voelde goed om zo dicht bij hem te zijn. Ondanks de gebeurtenissen van daarnet, hing er een soort van ontspannen sfeer tussen hen.

"Mitch was de hele ochtend al chagrijnig," zei ze zacht. "Eigelijk het hele weekend al."

Ze depte opnieuw wat bloed. Ze keek naar hem op. Ze realiseerde zich dat zijn mond nu wel heel dicht bij de hare was. Zijn ogen waren zo intens, zo diep… Ze zou in die blauwe poelen kunnen verdrinken.

Het ging bijna als vanzelf… Op het moment dat zijn lippen de hare raakten, sloot ze haar ogen. Het kon haar niets schelen dat zijn onderlip nog steeds bloedde, en hem maakte het blijkbaar ook niets uit. Hij handen gleden over haar rug naar haar middel, waar hij ze liet rusten. Jani sloeg haar armen om zijn nek.

God, wat had ze hier naar verlangd. Haar knieën knikten, toen zijn tong haar mond in gleed. Ze verstevigde haar greep op hem. Een van zijn handen kwam omhoog en gleed door haar haren.

De omgeving vervaagde en het enige wat nog telde waren Seto en zij. Ze gingen zo in elkaar op, dat ze de deur niet hoorden opengaan. Iemand schraapte zijn keel.

Seto trok zich terug en keek naar de deur. Mitch stond in de deuropening. Jani bloosde. Seto liet haar los en liep het kantoor binnen. Hij deed de deur achter zich dicht. Mitch ging naast haar staan en keek haar aan. "Ik ben een week geschorst en pap wordt gebeld. Hij vermoord me."

Jani trok een wenkbrauw op. "Dat is je eigen schuld."

"Hn…" Hij zuchtte. "Het spijt me."

"Het is oké." Ze lag haar hand op zijn schouder.

Plotseling grijnsde hij. "Maar wat waren jullie aan het doen?"

Jani bloosde opnieuw. "Kon je dat niet zien?"

Mitch grinnikte. "Betekend dit dat jullie weer wat hebben?"

"We hebben niet echt gepraat," zei ze zacht.

Ze schrok op toen de deur weer openging. Seto liep het kantoor uit en keek Mitch kwaad aan. Jani liep langs Seto naar het kantoor. Zijn vingers raakten even de hare in een subtiel gebaar. Ze keek om en haar ogen ontmoeten de zijne. Ze glimlachte naar hem en trok toen de deur achter zich dicht.

De directeur zat achter zijn bureau en nam haar op over het randje van zijn bril op. "Juffrouw Hoirito."

Jani ging zitten in de stoel voor het bureau. "Ja?"

"Wat is jouw aandeel in deze vechtpartij?"

"Ik heb Mitch geslagen… Maar dat doe ik wel vaker."

"Hmm… en waarom?"

"Om hem tot de orde te roepen." Jani schoof wat ongemakkelijk haar stoel.

"Je broer zei, dat de vechtpartij iets met jou te maken had, maar dat het niet de directe aanleiding was. En meneer Kaiba zei iets heel anders," zei de directeur.

´Oh dank je, Mitch.´ Jani rolde met haar ogen.

De directeur schraapte zijn keel en Jani zocht naar een antwoord.

"Ik zou het eigelijk niet weten. Waarom zouden ze om mij vechten?" Jani glimlachte.

De directeur trok een wenkbrauw op en plotseling kreeg Jani het gevoel dat hij haar en Seto had zien zoenen. ´Oh jee.´

"Ik reken erop dat dit niet meer gebeurd. Je komt ervan af met een waarschuwing. Er wordt hier niemand geslagen, zelfs niet als het je eigen broer is."

Jani stond op en maakte een kleine buiging. "Dank u."

Ze draaide zich om en liep het kantoor uit. Mitch stond haar op te wachten. Seto was nergens te bekennen. Toch glimlachte ze… tenslotte had Seto haar gekust… dat was meer dan ze had durven hopen…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Seto was drie dagen geschorst. Drie dagen… allemaal door Mitch. `Je wordt bedankt.´

Hij zat in zijn thuiskantoor te werken. Nou ja, drie dagen werken zou hij niet erg vinden, maar het feit dat hij, Seto Kaiba, geschorst was, dat was wel erg. Wat moesten de andere studenten nou wel van hem denken? Nou ja… hij was niet degene die was begonnen.

Maar goed, hij had er een soort van probleem bij.

Hij had Jani gekust, terwijl hij haar een aantal weken geleden had afgewezen. Hij was een stomme idioot die zich niet kon beheersen… Ja, zoiets. Zijn gedachten waren een chaos en hij kon niet helder denken.

Met een zucht stopte hij met typen en leunden met zijn ellebogen op zijn bureau. Hij wreef met zijn vingers over zijn slapen. Hij voelde hoofdpijn opkomen.

Na zijn gesprek met de directeur was hij meteen naar huis gegaan. Hij had niet op Jani gewacht, omdat hij wilde nadenken. Maar van dat denken was weinig terecht gekomen. Toen hij thuis kwam, was hij meteen gaan werken. Hij besloot dat hij zijn gedachten moest ordenen.

Hij leunde achterover in zijn stoel en sloot zijn ogen. Hij wist dat hij echt met Jani moest praten, anders zou hij over een week nog steeds niet helder kunnen denken. Voorlopig moest hij dat gesprek zien te ontlopen. Hij wilde dat ze naar hem toekwam, omdat hij niet met Mitch in één huis wilde zijn. Hij had geen zin in een ander vechtpartijtje en Jani had gelijk gehad. Mitch was kinderachtig geweest, maar hijzelf ook.

Hij maakte zijn bovenste bureaulade open en haalde het sieradendoosje eruit. Hij maakte het open en haalde er een zilveren armband uit. Er hingen een aantal bedeltjes aan. Hij had Jani de armband gegeven voor haar achttiende verjaardag. En ook de armband had ze naar hem opgestuurd in de doos, met de andere cadeaus.

De geur van haar parfum zat nog steeds aan de armband. Toen hij haar had gekust, had ze net zo geroken.

Hij schrok op uit zijn gedachten, toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Hij stopte de armband in zijn zak en schoof de lade dicht.

"Ja?"

De deur ging open. Marie glimlachte naar hem. "Juffrouw Hoirito vraagt naar u, Kaiba-sama."

"Hn…" Seto stond op en ging voor het raam staan. "Laat haar maar binnen."

"Zal ik haar hierheen brengen?"

Hij knikte en hij hoorde de deur dichtgaan. Het gesprek zou er eerder zijn. Jani was enorm slim en ze had er altijd een idee van hoe hij zou handelen. Blijkbaar had ze bedacht dat hij Mitch uit de weg zou gaan en dat, als ze met hem wilde praten, ze naar hem toe moest komen.

Seto schoof zijn handen in zijn zakken. Zijn vingers sloten zich om de armband. Hij staarde naar buiten en vroeg zich af wat hij tegen haar zou zeggen. Hij moest eerlijk tegen haar zijn, maar over zijn gevoelens praten was hem nooit gemakkelijk af gegaan. Het liefst hield hij zijn gevoelens voor de buitenwereld verborgen.

De deur ging open. Hij draaide zich niet om. De deur ging weer dicht.

"Seto…" Haar stem was zacht.

"Hn."

Ze ging naast hem staan en raakte zijn arm even aan. Hij keek naar haar vanuit zijn ooghoeken. "Ik had je niet zo snel hier verwacht," zei hij.

Ze glimlachte. "Mijn vader liep te tieren."

Hij keek haar geamuseerd aan. "Tegen jou?"

"Een beetje. Maar hij was echt pissig op Mitch." Ze giechelde even.

Seto keek weer naar buiten. Jani lag haar hand op zijn schouder. "Seto, waarom wees je me af op het feestje?"

Er klonk een vreemde kwetsbaarheid in haar stem door. Seto haalde zijn handen uit zijn zak en keek naar de armband die in de palm van zijn hand lag. Hij zuchtte. "Omdat… Ik het zat ben om jaloers te zijn."

Jani keek hem niet begrijpend aan. "Wat bedoel je?"

"Ik wil je niet meer pijn doen, dan ik al heb gedaan." Hij draaide zich naar haar toe.

"Maar…"

Hij legde haar het zwijgen op, door zijn wijsvinger tegen haar lippen te drukken. "Mijn jaloezie heeft ons uit elkaar gedreven, en ik wil dat niet nog eens laten gebeuren."

Ze knipperde met haar ogen en Seto besefte dat ze haar best deed om niet in tranen uit te barsten. "Dus… dus je hebt al die tijd gedaan alsof je me niet meer wilde?"

Hij glimlachte wrang en knikte. Ze raakte met haar vingers zijn wang aan. "Je bent een idioot."

"Misschien."

Ze onderdrukte een snik. Hij nam haar hand in de zijne en legde de armband erin. Ze keek ernaar. "Je hebt hem bewaard."

"Natuurlijk. Zoiets gooi ik niet weg." Hij zweeg even. "Ik… ik wil die jaloezie eerst onder controle krijgen, voordat we het opnieuw proberen."

Ze keek hem ongelovig aan. Haar vingers sloten zich om de armband. "Dus je wilt nu niet met me verder?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee. Maar wil je me beloven dat je op me wacht?"

Er rolde een traan over haar wang. Tenslotte zuchtte ze. "Ja, ik zal op je wachten."

Hij trok haar naar zich toe en kuste haar. Ze klampte zich aan hem vast. Zijn vingers streelden haar haren en gleden over haar rug naar haar heupen. Tenslotte trok hij zich terug. Ze drukte haar gezicht tegen zijn borst. Hij hield haar vast, wetend dat hij haar een hele tijd niet zou kunnen aanraken. Maar, ze wist nu dat het allemaal wel goed zou komen.

"Ik… ik ga zo naar huis." Haar stem was gesmoord.

"Hn…" Hij kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. Hij hoorde haar zuchten. Ze maakte zich los uit zijn omhelzing en deed een stap bij hem vandaan.

Ze keek hem aan. "Ik zal je missen," fluisterde ze.

Hij lag zijn hand tegen haar wang. "Ik jouw ook."

Ze kuste hem voor de laatste keer en liep toen het kantoor uit. Toen de deur achter haar dichtviel, voelde Seto zich enorm opgelucht. Het zou allemaal goed komen, daar was hij van overtuigd. Hij ging weer aan zijn bureau zitten en ging verder met zijn werk.

Hij sliep die nacht voor het eerst weer eens goed. De drie dagen die volgden werkte hij alleen maar. De vierde dag mocht hij zich weer op de universiteit vertonen. Toen hij de gang door liep voelde hij de ogen van alle studenten die hij passeerde in zijn rug prikken. Zijn ogen vernauwden zich en hij keek chagrijnig naar zijn medestudenten. Hij sloeg linksaf en liep naar zijn locker. Hij maakte hem open en gooide er een stapel boeken in.

Plotseling hoorde hij Jani´s stem. Hij keek om en zag dat ze lachend bij Tristan op zijn rug sprong. Dit zorgde ervoor dat zijn humeur nog slechter werd. Totdat Jani omkeek. Ze grijnsde plagend naar hem. Oh, dus zo speelde ze het spelletje. Seto grijnsde even.

Ze daagde hem uit. Ze daagde hem uit om zo snel mogelijk bij haar terug te komen. Maar ze zouden dit spel op zijn tempo spelen, besloot hij. Hij liep de gang door en passeerde het duo, zonder ze een blik waardig te gunnen. Hij moest zich inhouden om niet te grijnzen toen hij Jani verontwaardigd hoorde zuchten.

Hij zou haar ook uitdagen…

De dagen leken voorbij te kruipen. Seto was er nu aan gewend dat Jani veel met Tristan omging en ze had dat ook door. Dus… Begon ze overmatig veel met Joey om te gaan. Seto moest een vlaag van woede onderdrukken toen hij daarachter kwam. Alles was beter dan die hond!

Joey en Tristan ondernamen allerlei leuke dingen met Jani. Zo ving Seto, op een morgen een gesprek op over een bezoek aan een pretpark. Toen hij niet meer reageerde op Joey's aanwezigheid, sloot Jani vriendschap met andere jongens.

Het verontrustte hem een beetje. Ze had hem dan wel beloofd dat ze op hem zou wachten, maar ze zou best verliefd kunnen worden op een ander. Hij moest huiveren bij de gedachte. Toch droeg ze haar armband weer.

Seto deed zijn best om zijn jaloezie onder controle te krijgen, en het lukte hem ook steeds beter. Op een gegeven moment, maakte het hem niet meer uit met wie Jani stond te praten.

Hij besloot dat hij er klaar voor was. Er was ondertussen al een maand verstreken en hij moest zich inhouden om haar niet midden in de school te kussen. Hij moest met haar gaan praten…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Het was een zaterdagmiddag en het regende. Jani hield van de regen. Ze liep door het park van Domino-city. Ze had besloten dat ze moest nadenken. Er was een maand verstreken sinds haar gesprek met Seto. Ze hadden elkaar alleen op school gezien en geen woord gewisseld.

Ze had hem één keer gevraagd hoe het met hem ging, maar hij had haar genegeerd en was doorgelopen. Hij had aan het eind van de gang even omgekeken. De blik in zijn ogen was genoeg voor haar om te weten, dat hij haar ook miste.

Toch had hij volgehouden. Ze had een paar keer gezien dat hij dreigde kwaad te worden als ze met een jongen praatte, maar op een gegeven moment leek het hem niet meer te deren. Jani glimlachte in zichzelf. Ze had geprobeerd hem zoveel mogelijk te helpen, blijkbaar was het haar gelukt.

Ze verliet het park en volgde de weg die naar haar huis liep. Haar kleding was inmiddels doorweekt, maar het kon haar niets schelen. Ze grinnikte in zichzelf en keek om zich heen. Er was niemand te zien. Ze spreidde haar armen uit en draaide een rondje. Ze hield van regen!

Plotseling stopte naast haar een blauwe sportwagen. Jani schrok op. Het raam ging omlaag. "Als je nog langer in de regen blijft, vat je nog kou." Seto keek haar geamuseerd aan.

Jani bloosde. Had hij haar gezien? "Wat deed je eigenlijk? De regendans?"

Hij had haar gezien… Oeps… Ze moest erom lachen.

"Nou schiet op, anders rijd ik door."

"Breng je me thuis?" vroeg ze.

"Nee. Je gaat met mij mee," zei hij.

Jani stapte in. Hij had geluk dat hij leren bekleding had in zijn auto. Trouwens hoeveel auto's had hij eigenlijk? Seto gaf gas en algauw waren ze op weg. Jani huiverde. Ze had het koud. Ze zou verkouden worden, ze wist het zeker. Nou ja, het zou het dubbel en dwars waard zijn. Ten slotte zat ze bij Seto in de auto. Ze keek naar hem en weer viel het haar op hoe knap hij was. Hij zag er ontspannen uit.

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Ik heb je gemist," zei ze zacht.

Ze zag dat hij zijn best deed om niet te glimlachen. Hij keek haar niet aan, zijn blik was strak op de weg gericht. Zijn rechterhand liet het stuur los en zocht de hare. "Ik jou ook." Hij keek haar heel even aan. Daarna richtte hij zijn blik weer op de weg.

Zijn hand voelde warm aan in vergelijking met haar verkleumde vingers. Ze was blij toen hij de oprit naar zijn huis opdraaide. Tegen de tijd dat ze uit de auto stapte beefde ze van de kou. Ze liep achter Seto aan het huis binnen.

"Ik zal Marie vragen thee voor je te maken, ga maar alvast naar boven." Seto liep langs de trap, naar een deur aan de linkerkant van de gang. Jani liep de trap op en bleef op de overloop staan. Een lange gang met deuren aan beide kanten strekte zich voor haar uit. Ze rolde met haar ogen. Hoe konden twee tieners wonen in een huis dat nog groter was dan het hare? Ze besloot op Seto te wachten. Ze durfde niet te raden welke deur naar zijn kamer zou leiden.

Ze hoorde voetstappen achter zich op de trap en ze draaide zich om. Seto grijnsde geamuseerd naar haar. "Tweede deur aan de rechterkant."

Ze liep naar de tweede deur en opende die. Ze stapte de kamer binnen en keek rond. Seto´s kamer was blauw. Donker blauw. Hij had eikenhouten meubelen. De kamer was zoals ze zich had voorgesteld. Ze glimlachte toen ze een arm om haar middel voelde glijden. Seto was zo warm… Ze draaide zich om en sloeg haar armen om hem heen. Ze drukte haar gezicht tegen zijn borst.

Seto liet zijn vingers door haar haren glijden. "Ik heb naar je huis gebeld."

Ze keek op.

"Mitch nam op," zei hij. Zijn hand gleed langs haar wang, "Ik heb hem gezegd dat je hier bent. En…"

"Hmm?"

"…dat je morgen pas terug bent." Hij kuste haar. "Kom… je bent ijskoud."

Hij leidde haar naar de badkamer.

"Seto… Kan ik wat van jouw lenen?" Jani sloeg haar armen om zich heen toen hij haar losliet. Ze had het echt verschrikkelijk koud. Misschien zou ze de volgende keer beter binnen kunnen blijven.

"Ik zal zo wat voor je pakken."

"Bedankt." Ze glimlachte naar hem toen hij de douchekraan opendraaide. Hij pakte een handdoek uit een kast en lag die op de wastafel. Daarna liep hij de badkamer uit en sloot hij de deur achter zich.

Nadat ze gedoucht had, voelde Jani zich een stuk beter. Seto had een T-shirt en een trainingsbroek voor haar klaargelegd. De kleding was te groot, maar dat kon haar niets schelen. Ze liep de badkamer uit. Seto zat op zijn bed. Hij keek op en wees naar een mok die op zijn bureau stond. Ze pakte de mok en ging naast hem op het bed zitten. Ze kroop tegen hem aan en nam een slok thee.

"Waarom liep je eigenlijk buiten met dit weer?" vroeg hij.

"Ik moest nadenken," zei ze zacht.

"Over wat?" Zijn handen gleden over haar armen, naar haar schouders. Jani zuchtte en lag haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder.

"Over jou."

"Hmm…" Seto drukte een kus in haar hals. "Is dat goed of slecht?"

Jani huiverde. Ze sloot haar ogen. "Hm.. Ik denk beide."

Dit was wat ze wilde. Samenzijn met hem, vastgehouden worden… Het was zo geruststellend dat hij haar vasthield. Ze zette de mok op zijn nachtkastje. Daarna draaide ze zich om en glimlachte naar hem. Hij trok haar naar zich toe en kuste haar.

Jani klampte zich aan hem vast en beantwoorde zijn kus. Dit was echt wat ze wilde. Haar linkerhand gleed door zijn haar. Seto zuchtte en ontspande. Jani glimlachte in zichzelf. Ze trok zich terug. Seto glimlachte naar haar.

Hij was zo knap… Misschien was die hele verhuizing wel goed geweest. Ten slotte waren ze weer samen. Haar gevoelens voor hem waren niet veranderd. En hij had ook echt spijt van zijn jaloezie. Ze liet haar hoofd tegen zijn borst rusten en sloeg haar armen om zijn middel.

"Ik hou van je," zei ze zacht.

Ze voelde hoe hij haar voorhoofd kuste. "Ik hou ook van jou."

Ze glimlachte. Ze voelde zich intens gelukkig. Seto Kaiba was weer van haar… En zij hoorde weer bij hem. Precies zoals het moest zijn.

Een week later zat Seto bij haar thuis. Jani rende het hele huis door, op zoek naar Laila. De hond was verdwenen en Seto weigerde te helpen zoeken. Na een uur stond Jani met haar handen in haar haren in de woonkamer. "Ik kan haar nergens vinden," klaagde ze.

Seto stond op en sloeg zijn armen om haar middel. Hij kuste haar op haar voorhoofd.

"Waarom help jij niet mee met zoeken?" vroeg ze.

"Omdat ik allergisch ben voor honden." Hij trok een wenkbrauw op toen ze giechelde.

"Ik dacht al zoiets." Jani nam zijn hand in de hare en trok hem mee. Ze liepen de trap op naar haar kamer. Seto plofte op haar bed neer en Jani ging naast hem liggen. Ze kuste hem. Seto liet zijn vingers over haar rug glijden.

"Weet je… toen ik haar kreeg op het feestje, rook ze naar jou," zei ze zacht.

"Ik heb haar toch echt niet vastgehouden." Seto keek bedachtzaam.

"Zeker weten?" vroeg ze plagend.

"Heel zeker. Mokuba zal wel weer wat uitgehaald hebben." Hij streelde haar haren.

"Of je wilt het gewoon niet toegeven." Jani grijnsde.

"Ik…"

Hij rolde van haar weg. "Seto?"

Hij niesde. "Oké, waar is die hond?"

Er klonk geblaf van onder het bed. Jani klom van haar bed en ging op de grond zitten. "Laila?"

De inmiddels gegroeide puppy kwam enthousiast kwispelend onder het bed vandaan. Jani giechelde en aaide haar over haar hoofd. Seto niesde opnieuw en Laila keek om. Ze sprong enthousiast op het bed en likte Seto's wang.

"Haal haar weg!"

Jani kon alleen maar lachen. Het zag er te schattig uit. De puppy leek zich niet bewust van wat ze Seto aandeed. "Laila, kom."

De puppy draaide zich om en liep achter haar baasje aan naar de deur. "Ik ben zo terug," zei Jani lachend. Ze liep de kamer uit en over de gang naar de kamer van Mitch. Ze opende de deur en Laila schoot langs haar benen, de kamer binnen.

Mitch zat op zijn bed, met zijn gitaar op schoot. "Kun jij haar even bij je houden?" vroeg Jani.

"Waarom?" Mitch aaide de puppy over haar hoofd. Laila ging naast Mitch liggen en krulde zich op.

"Omdat… Nou ja, ik vertel het later wel." Jani knipoogde naar haar broer en sloot de deur. Ze liep terug naar haar kamer. Ze plofte weer naast Seto op het bed neer en sloeg haar armen om zijn middel. Ze liet haar hoofd op zijn borst rusten.

Seto's vingers gleden onder haar topje en streelden haar rug. Ze sloot genietend haar ogen. "Heb je al met Mitch gepraat?" vroeg ze.

Seto zuchtte. "Nee."

"Wanneer ga je dat doen?" Ze keek op en glimlachte.

Hij rolde met zijn ogen. "Wanneer het mij uitkomt."

Hij trok haar naar zich toe en kuste haar. Jani gaf zich aan hem over en stond toe dat hij haar op haar rug rolde. Haar vingers plukten aan zijn shirt. Zijn vingers gleden over haar huid en ze rilde. Zoals altijd waren zijn aanrakingen subtiel, maar genoeg om haar naar meer te doen verlangen. Ze hielp hem haar topje uit te trekken. Zijn lippen beroerden haar huid.

"Seto…"

Het was zoals het eerder was geweest, maar beter, omdat ze wist dat hij van haar hield. Toen ze even later in zijn armen lag, voelde ze zich tevreden en gelukkig.

Seto's vingers gleden over haar rug. Hij was altijd zo teder, compleet anders dan wat hij de wereld deed geloven. Jani drukte een kus op zijn schouder en glimlachte.

"Ik heb Mokuba verteld dat we elkaar al twee jaar kennen," zei hij plotseling.

"Hmm…" Ze wreef met haar voet langs zijn onderbeen. "En?"

"Hij was niet eens verbaasd!"

Jani moest lachen. "Oh echt?"

"Hij zei dat hij al een vermoeden had," Seto zuchtte, "Hij heeft altijd alles door."

Jani trok een wenkbrauw op. "Of **jij** bent niet goed in dingen verbergen."

"Hn…"

Ze liet een vinger over zijn borst glijden. Ze grijnsde toen hij huiverde. "Ik kom morgen wel naar jou toe. Dan kan ik hem alles over jou vertellen wat hij nog niet wist."

Seto grijnsde terug. "Denk je dat hij alles wat je hem verteld gelooft?"

"Jij kon mijn charme anders ook niet weerstaan," zei ze plagend.

"Tsk…" Hij rolde haar op haar rug en begon haar te kietelen. Jani probeerde weg te rollen. Ze kon totaal niet tegen kietelen.

"Seto… stop!" Ze hapte lachend naar adem.

Zijn handen gleden om haar middel. Hij kuste haar teder en grinnikte. "Als je genante dingen aan Mokuba verteld, zal ik je kietelen tot je erbij neervalt!"

"Eikel!" Ze stak haar tong naar hem uit.

Hij wond een lok zwart haar om zijn vinger. Jani glimlachte. Zijn ogen zochten de hare. Zijn ogen waren zo mooi. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en trok hem naar zich toe. Ze kuste hem.

Hij trok zich iets terug en bracht zijn mond naar haar oor. "Ik hou van je," fluisterde hij.

Ze glimlachte. Plotseling voelde ze tranen opkomen. Ze voelde zich zo gelukkig… Ze sloot haar ogen en liet de tranen ontsnappen. Seto kuste haar tranen weg. "Ik hou ook van jou," zei ze zacht.

Hij liet zijn hoofd tegen haar schouder rusten. Zijn hand lag op haar buik. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen en hield hem vast. Hij was van haar… alleen van haar…

Ze glimlachte. Seto Kaiba was van haar…

**- Einde -**

Bedankt voor het lezen!


End file.
